


Pretty Boy With the Bambi Eyes

by ems_specter



Series: Pretty Boy Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Allison Argent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Chris Argent, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, young-ish Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: “I didn’t know you were friends with such a pretty boy.” Chris said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing it made his biceps bulge a little, as he leaned sideways against the frame of the entrance to the living room, hoping to get the bambi-eyed man’s attention.No such luck, though. Bambi looked too focused on his book. Odd jawline, though, wasn’t as focused, zeroing in on Chris, looking awkward.“Uh. Thanks, Mr. Argent. I’m dating someone, though.” Odd jawline said. Allison snorted and buried her face in her hands as she roughly jabbed pretty boy with an elbow, startling him.Chris’ eyebrows rose to his hairline. “O-kay.” He said slowly. “I was talking about pale skin with bambi eyes, though.” He glanced at said man, whose attention was now on him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “But good for you, being confident enough to think everyone would be flirting with you.”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pretty Boy Stiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045515
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Pretty Boy With the Bambi Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. I saw this post on Tumblr talking about that scene in Shadowhunters where Magnus called Alec pretty boy and Jace, mildly self-absorbed shit that he is, thought Magnus was talking to him. The prompter (???) said they wanted a fic with Stiles as Alec (pretty boy) and Scott as Jace with either Peter, Derek, Chis or Jordan as Magnus. Since I ship all four with Stiles, I decided to fuck it and write all these pairings.
> 
> Now I just have to find the post so I can link it.
> 
> Unbetad and unedited. I do apologize for any grammar and spelling issues. *hides*

Chris rubbed his hands down his face, inhaling deeply as he tried to calm himself down.

Kate and their father really fucked the company up. It’s been almost two years since he sent them to prison and took the reins but he was still stuck putting out fires and fixing the damages they did. Sometimes he wished he could just sell it and go be a hermit somewhere.

He’s been told thirty four was too young to be a hermit, though, as if self-isolation had an age bracket. And Allison would probably drag him away from isolation kicking and screaming. He still had some dignity left.

He took another deep breath, glanced at the time at the bottom of his screen, then went back to work. He still had about three hours before he can to go home to meet two of Allison’s college friends who were staying with them for a week after their graduation. After, they’d all be flying to Beacon Hills, where Allison’s friends grew up in, which happened to be Chris’ hometown and where Allison decided she wanted to stay after being accepted a teaching job at the local high school.

Three hours. Just three more hours and he could leave. He could work from home tomorrow and his vacation leave can begin on the day after that. 

*

When Chris got home, it was almost eight in the evening. His three-hour goal turned into almost six hours. Allison said she had gone grocery shopping with her friends and that one of them had cooked dinner.

He bid his driver goodbye as he got off the car, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his briefcase in one hand. When he got to the entrance of their condominium building, he smiled back at the new security guard who greeted him with a downward tip of his head. When he finally got into the elevator that would send him straight to the penthouse he shared with his daughter, he exhaled sharply, loosening his tie and undoing the top three buttons of his dress shirt.

He was exhausted, but at least he finished everything he needed to get done before he took his vacation. All he’d have td tomorrow was double check everything.

He leaned back against the mirrored wall of the elevator, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes once more, he rolled his head to the right, eyes halfway closed as he stared at his reflection. His hair was a mess, which was to be expected as he has been combing his hands through his hair constantly earlier. His beard was a little scruffy since he hasn’t shaved since Monday, constantly on the move with no time for much except for food, shower and a little bit of sleep. His lips were looking a little pale and maybe a little chapped, too, from the lack of sleep and the constant biting.

Dear lord, he looked like a mess.

When the elevator finally chimed its arrival to his floor, he slowly straightened and took another deep breath and got off. He entered the security code for the door and pushed it open, instantly hearing the sound of the TV from the living room. He put his bag and his briefcase down for a moment, removing his shoes and socks, throwing the latter in the hamper placed at the side just for that purpose then put on his house slippers. He took his suit jacket off, folded it in half gently and laid it on his forearm. He picked his bags back up and went straight to his office, which was closer to the condo’s entrance, and put his bags on the couch inside, draping the suit jacket at back of the couch.

He decided to check on Allison and her friends before he has to take a shower. Walking out of his office and locking it behind him, the sound of the TV slowly got louder as he approached the living room. Instantly, he saw his daughter on the floor in front of a young man who was sitting sideways on the couch, giving Chris a full view of his odd-looking jaw, who Chris easily dismissed. Beside Allison was another young man who looked, well younger than Allison and odd jawline. From where he stood, he could tell the younger man’s eyes would be big and round like a deer’s. He could see full pink lips, moving silently as he read the book on his lap. His hair was messy, like someone was pulling on it just moments ago. His body was lightly muscled, from what Chris can see of his forearms and biceps.

He was the perfect in-between of a twink and a well-muscled man. In simpler words, he was exactly Chris’ type.

“I didn’t know you were friends with such a pretty boy.” Chris said with a smirk, finally making his presence known as he crossed his arms over his chest, knowing it made his biceps bulge a little, as he leaned sideways against the frame of the entrance to the living room, hoping to get the bambi-eyed man’s attention.

No such luck, though. Bambi looked too focused on his book. Odd jawline, though, wasn’t as focused, zeroing in on Chris, looking awkward.

“Uh. Thanks, Mr. Argent. I’m dating someone, though.” Odd jawline said. Allison snorted and buried her face in her hands as she roughly jabbed pretty boy with an elbow, startling him.

Chris’ eyebrows rose to his hairline. “O-kay.” He said slowly. “I was talking about pale skin with bambi eyes, though.” He glanced at said man, whose attention was now on him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “But good for you, being confident enough to think everyone would be flirting with you.”

Odd jawline sputtered as pretty boy flailed a little. Allison simply groaned a pained daaad.

Chris snorted, eyes going back to pretty boy whose whole face had gone beet red. “You single, pretty boy?” His smirk had turned flirtatious, hoping the young man would be susceptible to it.

A strangled sound came out of pretty boy, making Chris smile wider.

“Dad!” Allison hissed, taking Chris’ attention away from pretty boy. “Stiles is seventeen!”

Chris startled, looking back at the young man. He just assumed pretty boy—Stiles—looked younger than he actually was. Apparently, he really was that young.

“I’ll be eighteen next Saturday!” Pretty b—Stiles—exclaimed, making everyone in the room freeze.

Slowly, Chris began to smile widely once more, looking at Stiles’ wide eyes, as if he didn’t mean to blurt the words out. He could hear Allison grumbling something incomprehensible while odd jawline seemed to keep on muttering oh my god with wide, seemingly traumatized eyes.

Chris practically prowled crossing the room towards Stiles. When he reached the young man, he crouched in front of him, wide smile still firmly in place, probably looking a little predatory now. He slowly leaned closer to the younger man, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Instead of pulling away, though, Chris heard Stiles’ breath hitch, his pupils dilating the closer his face got to the younger man’s.

Chris tilted his head to one side, letting his nose brush Stiles’ cheek, his head falling back just the tiniest bit so the younger man could feel the lightest brush of his lips and his breath escaping his mouth.

He could hear Allison and odd jawline—and seriously, he needed to know the other man’s name—make strangled sounds. He ignored them both. It wasn’t like he’s going to fuck Stiles immediately. He made his own rule of waiting at least four months of steady dating before sex.

Chris leaned towards Stiles’ ear and whispered, “Diner. Tomorrow. I’m taking you to Marea, then maybe a walk through Central Park. That good for you, pretty boy?” He lightly growled out the last part of his sentence, feeling the younger man shiver.

He pulled back, smirk firmly in place, watching as Stiles cleared his throat, gaze flickering between him and the rest of the room. Chris leaned closer once more, as if trying for a kiss. When Stiles started to lean towards him, he pulled back, startling the younger man. He quickly kissed the corner of Stiles’ mouth and slowly stood back up, gaze never leaving the younger man’s.

“Dress nice.” He said before he turned to go to his room and finally get a shower.

“I have no idea what just happened.” Chris heard someone say, probably odd jawline, voice seemingly scandalized.

“My father just secured a date with Stiles.” Allison’s dry response was the last thing he heard before he closed his bedroom door.

He had a feeling he and Stiles would have a beautiful relationship together.

And, almost six years later, he was proven right when he and Stiles said I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, here are the ages:
> 
> Chris – 34  
> Stiles – 17 (turning 18. Yay!)  
> Allison – 21  
> Scott – 22
> 
> I know Chris is only 13 years older than Allison here but don’t worry, I’ll get into how this shit happened on their date, which will either be a new chapter or a new instalment in the series. Who knows, yet. Certainly not me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
